


Adulting Fail

by pennysparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Sassy, millennial titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Donna Troy is Dick's sister and he loves her but sometimes his name fits her a little better than it fits him. But then again, sometimes it fits him perfectly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Adulting Fail

“RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON,” Donna says and for an instant he wonders how a woman who has never met his mother can sound exactly like her. But then again, Donna has always been and will always be his older sister, never mind the fact neither are sure if it’s by three months or three thousand years.

Dick has the softly absurd thought of continuing down the hall rather than turn and face her. His inner Alfred chides him for being so foolish on so many levels. Dick turns.

“Hey Don,” he tries to be causal. Maybe rustle up the appropriate anger and paranoia at not realizing she was in his living room when he walked in. “What’re you doing here?” comes out of his mouth but the tone is decidedly too guilty to be normal. He’s having a hard time shaking the sense Bruce caught him going for midnight joyrides with Babs. And yes, Donna has met Batman, has even met _Bruce_ , but Dick has no clue when she perfected the same set of annoyed disappointment to her jaw.

“You gave me a key,” she reminds him, holding up the dull brass colored key in question, “and the security codes.”

Which... yes. He did. Though in hindsight maybe he shouldn’t have. In Dick’s defense: he wasn’t expecting to be ambushed by his best friend at three am on a Tuesday when he did.

“For emergencies?” He tries not to wince. He fails. It’s honestly a miracle combined with literal years of training that’s keeping him in the short hall rather than hightailing it to his bedroom. Amazons are scary. _Donna_ is scary.

Her disappointment doesn’t waver. Dick still has no clue why she’s here. And why she’s mad. Upset? Definitely annoyed. He certainly hasn’t done anything that would warrant a house call. Recently.

Besides, he wasn’t even out on patrol! He was just out. With friends. Non-hero friends. Of which he has few, yes, but he does have. And Donna does too! So, he’s sure she understands and that can’t be the problem. Besides, Donna is not the jealous type.

While he’s been prepping for her to demand where he’s been or some other line taken from a bad movie or worse sitcom that they all watched growing up trying to figure out how “normal” teenagers with “normal” families act, she doesn’t say anything. Just continues to stare him down.

Dick blinks.

Donna narrows her eyes.

He tries to shrug, splaying his hands and attempting a shaky grimace.

“Hera help me!” she finally breaks, throwing her hands up in the air and turning to start pacing in the very narrow space that constitutes his living room.

Dick takes her distraction as an opportunity to inch backwards.

She whirls and he’s pinned to the spot again.

“What did you do this weekend?” Donna demands.

Still flustered, Dick tries desperately to collect his memories from this weekend. Saturday he wrapped up his investigation of Amy, his partner, who might just be the only good cop in Blüdhaven. Well, the only other good cop in Blüdhaven. This whole single handedly cleaning up the most corrupt police department in the country — at least visibly corrupt — might have been a bit over ambitious. Not that Dick would admit to that. And he would never tell Bruce. Never.

“Uh, Nightwing stuff?” he finally offers.

Donna folds her arms over her chest. “On Sunday,” she specifies.

Wracking his brain, he remembers that he’d done Nightwing stuff on Sunday too. “We fought the Fearsome Five.”

She is not satisfied with this either, rolling her eyes. “And?”

“We won?” He’s fairly certain they won. The adrenaline that had spiked initially is wearing off. Fast. And the day’s events are catching up with Dick. Including patrol the night before, his eight hour shift five of which was paperwork, driving to Gotham at rush hour for dinner, and kicking ass at bar trivia with some old high school friends before ultimately driving the hour back to Blüdhaven. Dick Grayson is tired. His brain is coming up with the shrug emoji and that’s about it.

Donna, on the other hand, is unimpressed. “On Sunday when we got the call about the Fearsome Five and the power plant you were already at the Tower...” she prompts.

This is embarrassing. The last time Dick had been involved in an interrogation that was going this badly he’d been about six inches shorter and forty pounds lighter. And he’d been the one doing the interrogating.

Honestly, Dick can’t even remember what he had for breakfast this morning. Just that he was almost late after trying to find matching socks because-

“My laundry!” he gasps.

Lifting a half full trash bag from by her feet – and Dick _really_ should smack himself because he hadn’t noticed that either – Donna hefts it and chucks it at him. Thankfully, she’s not using her full strength because Donna chucks it at his _head_. True sister, she is. He manages to catch it though. He regrets that decision when he opens it and immediately recoils. Closing the bag again, Dick looks back to Donna with a grimace.

“I was in the middle of laundry when we got the alert,” Dick winces as Donna nods, “and I forgot to finish it.”

“Yeah. Which I discovered when I opened the washing machine this afternoon to that rank pile,” Donna says. “Why were you doing laundry at the Tower?”

Having gotten her desired response, Donna flops onto his couch. Dick flings the bag into the bathroom and goes to sit next to her. “Have you seen this place?” She had helped him move in and had spent the last couple hours here waiting for him apparently, but still. “You really think I’m going to trust the laundry room?”

Donna snorts, reaching out to poke him in the shoulder. “That’s fair.”

“Wait. Why were _you_ doing laundry in the Tower?”

“Uh, it’s free. Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to use the phrase "softly absurd" so uh yeah.


End file.
